Justine - Violetta Fanfiction
by LightxSerahSA
Summary: Justine Galindo is a 16 year old girl who has a father Pablo Galindo who works at the Studio. He encourages her to do the entrance exam and hopefully get into the school. What happens when she meets Leon? Will a friendship or romance bloom or a hatrid reveal itself? Leon, Family and her music how does a girl deal with it all?


Chapter 1: The Real Beginning

Justine's POV:

Okay so you probably are thinking who is this girl and why is she on my screen? Well I am Justine Galindo, Yes **the **Justine Galindo. My dad works at 'Studio 21!' He is the new director of the school and is dating Angie Carrara. Apparently he wants to get engaged to her soon but they've been having trouble in paradise. They've been dating ever since I was 13 years old. I am definitely nervous to be starting at the Studio!

Me and my dad were busy eating breakfast. "So you excited to start at the studio?" He asked me his brown eyes twinkling. "Ah no. Sorry dad but I'm nervous and scared what if everyone hates me?" I sighed. "No one will hate you I'm sure everybody will love you, your voice and your great personality Justine!" He smiled at me his loving smile. "Thanks" I mumbled. I am wearing a grey tank top, a black cardigan with black jeans along with some white stockings and black converse. "Well come on let's go it's already 07:20 and I have to be there at eight!" He stated with an eyebrow raised. "Okay" I mumbled under my breath as I grabbed my shoulder strapped bag and made my way with my dad to his black Mercedes car. I plugged in my earphones and played 'Play Hard' Krewella. After a good 20 minute drive we finally got there to the Studio. '_Damn! I'm so nervous…Lord help me!' _I thought nervously as I eyed the huge school building. There were many dancers and people talking in front of the building. My dad put a hand on my shoulder. "Come on. We have to go inside and you're exam is at 12. You have your dancing clothes and all that right?" He asked me. "Yeah" I told him. "Alrighty then! And Justine promise me you will make a real effort to make friends with everyone. Oh yeah and Leon is coming with us for dinner at Angie's house, You'll meet Leon today in classes." He said. I nodded and started walking toward the building. My dad was already in front of me and gone to wherever he needed to be. Just so you know I'm only doing the entrance exam today! I was inside and everyone looked at me with judging looks and people whispered "Is that his daughter?" and "Look at her.. Ludmilla's not going to like her at all!". I started speeding up my walk when the bell rang. I had to go to Angie's class now. I walked with everyone else when I bumped into a brunette haired boy with dreamy eyes. He was sort of tan I'd say. I fell right into his arms. "Sorry about that, you must be Justine I presume?" I stared into his eyes. "Huh-Oh yeah. And you are?.." I stuttered. "Leon." He nodded. "Yeah" I absent-mindedly said. He pulled me upright so I was standing. "C'mon Angie is waiting on us" He said smiling. I nodded and together we entered the class. '_Well this day has gone to a good start now!'_ I thought as me and Leon sat next to each other. A blonde girl who was wearing a black and cheetah printed chiffon sort of dress with black heels was standing over us right in front of us. "Leon!" She shrieked. We both flinched at her scream. "Yeah Ludmilla?" "Why are you sitting with this THING?" She gasped. "She's not a thing she is not only Justine but my friend!" he defended him..me..us? Class was literally starting now. "Ludmilla could you please sit down?" Angie asked her angelic gentle voice asked. She gave out an exasperated sigh and went to sit down next to a black curly haired girl with tan skin and beautiful eyes. "Now class today we're doing vocal exercises." Angie told us. "Repeat after me. Ma Me Mi Mo Mu La Le Li Lo Lu" She started. "Da De Di Do Du" We repeated. Finally after class it was time for lunch. I grabbed my bag and started walking away when I heard sprinting behind me. "Justine!" Leon caught up to me fast. "Yeah Leon?" "Do you want to hang out at lunch I guess?" He blushed a bit. "Sure! Although you might not see me if I don't get into the studio.." I sighed. "When's you exam?" He said as we walked to a café just near the school called 'The Resto Bar'. We arrived and I saw a tall brunette haired man who was pretty cool looking but very intimidating. "What do you want?" He asked nicely but you could sense the irritated tone in his voice along with sarcasm. "What do you want J?" Leon asked me smiling bright. "I wouldn't mind a pepperoni pizza" I shyly answered. "Okay Pepperoni then!" He instantly agreed. We had our pizza and laughed and talked about our lives. Leon paid and we headed back to school 10 minutes before my exam. "Good luck J" He hugged me passionately and with pure friendship. I laughed slightly. I dragged him with me to go change. (Obviously he wasn't in there with me!). I changed into some black tights with a white tee and my red high tops. "I'll be there watching you and you'll get in for sure!" Leon told me hugging me tighter this time. "Thanks Leon. Let's go then!" I smiled at him as we went for my exam starting with dancing. Angie was there with Berto and Gregorio. "Ah yes Ms Justine Galindo. You're good you're in you're terrible then you're out" Gregorio explained bitterly. I got to choose my song for the exam so I did Feel Me by Krewella. After a lot of dancing.. They told me their opinions. Angie started first. "You're dancing was good and you have a lot of experience in hip-hop and street dance." She smiled at me. Next was Berto.. "Fantastic! A-amazing! You're really good!" He stumbled. Gregorio was the intense teacher. "It was good..but not good enough. Here at the Studio we expect high standards that we can **work **with so we can make talent but you danced like a dead cat trying to catch a mouse.. it's not good enough!" He yelled slightly. I glanced to the right and I saw Leon give me a thumbs up. "You'll know at the end of week whether you're in or out" Angie explained while Berto drank his water. Or at least it looked like water I think? I nodded slightly "Thank you" and went out to meet Leon. "You did amazing! I don't doubt for a second you won't make it Justine!" Leon hugged me tighter than ever. "Umm tight" I breathed out. "Oh uh- sorry I know we just met and all but you're a way better friend then Ludmilla that's for sure.." He mumbled the last bit but I heard it. "Thanks. Well I hope I get in so I can meet everyone and all that.." I explained awkwardly.

A/N: Justine is played by Victoria Justice! Thanks for reading my fic Please review and give me some ideas for couple names for Leon x Justine x Possible OC? Anyways I'll update next weekend if not I'll make a plan to update via my Blackberry

Bye my little Krewella Fans! ~ lightxserahSA


End file.
